


丹罐   小野猫（碗的出道贺文一发完）

by iyanshushu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyanshushu/pseuds/iyanshushu





	丹罐   小野猫（碗的出道贺文一发完）

小野猫霖霖X演员丹尼~

舒舒爱弟弟也爱哥哥！！此文献给丹尼奶罐，作为出道贺文~

2018.8.7 立秋

祝孩子们出道一周年快乐，以后朝着自己的目标努力奋斗吧！

 

 

小甜饼走起，因为灵感的留言太多了，所以没能一一回复，再次跟大家说一声不好意思~

麻烦你喜欢小野猫的就给我留言吧，以后也拜托大家继续爱孩子们~

 

 

正文

 

“喵......喵......”

盛世美颜的霖霖是姜丹尼尔在拍摄现场附近捡回来的“小野猫”🐱。

他是一只傲娇纯白的小野猫，无任何杂毛的普通小家猫？

也许会是一只高贵血统的猫？其实无人知晓他的品种。

这是猫奴姜丹尼尔对他的初印像。

现在姜丹尼尔对这只小野猫粘得很紧，连同小野猫的傲娇也成功被自己征服。

原本小野猫高冷不爱搭理人，但现在这只小野猫极爱炸毛又爱吃醋，此时此刻的他正窝在男人强硬霸道的臂弯之中，承受着每一下灭顶的快感、无穷无尽的肉体欢愉。

小野猫的后穴含苞待放，他被男人疯狂摇胯顶撞体内那一块软肉，使其变成最香甜蜜人的花汁。

男人略带薄茧的手指轻轻探入他神圣又隐秘的地方，弯曲的手指还坏心刮过内壁，不停搅拌着花香淫液的后穴。

“啊哈......”小野猫站立的双脚止不住的颤抖，无奈体内的异物正撑开自己的后穴，姜丹尼尔在一点点地将里面满满的精液掏出来，黏糊糊的精液顺着股间的臀肉流至莹白的大腿内侧，那感觉酥痒难耐，弯曲的手指好像还要往里伸进去，肆意的抠挖精液与刺激内壁新一轮分泌出适合交合的肠液。

小野猫霖霖抑制不住喉咙内的奶糯呻吟，伴随着鼻音一次又一次地发出呻吟，“啊，丹尼尔不要......啊哈......”

按照猫龄和人的年龄，小野猫应该唤男人一声“哥哥”。

后庭风光一览无遗、让人赏心悦目，姜丹尼尔恨不得在里面塞进一颗小小夜明珠，照亮花穴蜜地，供他任意疼爱。

好棒的小穴，明明很柔软，很紧，很有吸附力，被自己操开后，小穴的红肉会外翻出来一点点，挤开里面的敏感地带，姜丹尼尔似乎觉得自己怎么用力疼爱小野猫都是不够的。

“霖霖，怎么可以这么不乖呢？”男人俯身欺压在小野猫霖霖的身上，在男人手里，小嫩柱战战巍巍地翘高形成一个漂亮的形状，低沉富有磁性的嗓音在他敏感又通红的耳边说着一本正经的语句，“我真的在帮霖霖清理干净啊，只是我的手指就这么让你有感觉了吗？”

“啊，不是......才不是呢！！”小野猫拒绝承认体内浮上来的一些局促不安的快感，他觉得自己身后的男人真的坏透了，长着一副天真可爱的萨摩耶长相，慵懒的泪痣会勾人，搂着自己撒娇，还老是爱在他体内内射，让他屡屡获得巅峰的快感和欢愉的高潮，每一次都做到手脚卷缩，身体颤抖不已，后穴自动收缩，舒服起来更要命的是他会不受控制地变出自己的纯白猫耳朵、猫尾巴。

身后长长的猫尾巴在甩啊甩，也被男人的五指伺候得十分舒服。

“喵......”小野猫忍不住口又喊了一声，奶声甜而不腻，软糯动人好听，有时候只是声音也足以勾起男人的情欲。

“霖霖，哥哥又硬了，我们再做一次好不好？我保证这次不内射！”姜丹尼尔那狡黠的目光一直盯着后穴风光，不断散发自身魅力，用性感的低音炮迷惑他。

小野猫本来被男人疼爱了好几次，整个人都有些迷迷糊糊的，他对邀请似乎欲拒还迎，于是，男人知道自己得逞了，毫不客气地把小野猫娇俏的身体转过身来，抬起他的修长莹白的腿，手穿过膝盖，仗着后穴的柔韧直接挺进自己的滚烫火龙，与那花穴紧密贴合。

姜丹尼尔以肩宽60cm的体型占了上风，完全可以压制小野猫，那双常年练舞有薄茧的手拂过大腿交合处，握住小野猫的阴囊玩弄，随后托起他圆润的臀部，按压着花穴的入口，耸动着腰胯，疯狂的顶撞犹如暴风雨般的降落，像要把他揉进自己身体里。

“哥哥要把你操得浑身都是我的气味，种上鲜艳的吻痕，这样，你就知道你是我专属的小野猫。”姜丹尼尔咬住他的耳垂，再次往小野猫的体内顶撞，“好不好？”

“呜呜.....好......呜呜......”嘤嘤呻吟占满情欲，奶糯的哭声腔调回响在浴室的暧昧空气之中，小野猫霖霖反复告诫自己不能又一次上男人的当，男人最狡猾了，有时候让他进来他偏不进来，不让他进来偏要进来，虽然过程有些“折磨”，但最后他都会操得自己通体舒畅极了。

姜丹尼尔的体力很好，奈何小野猫的体力不佳，有时候会做到小野猫的身体无法动弹。

他总是被男人蹂躏疼爱，杏花眼里含满泪水，眼神放浪迷茫，还被他要的次数过多，做到精神失常，整只猫都晕了过去。

小野猫被姜丹尼尔的骚话调戏得浑身粉红，内壁的皱褶被龟头疯狂挤压，淫靡的水声在身下响个不停，花穴的敏感软肉被顶撞，小野猫找上了他的男人的嘴唇，献上自己樱红的唇瓣，堵上自己呼之欲出的呻吟，“哥哥，深一点，让我射。”

姜丹尼尔察觉出小野猫的后穴在疯狂收缩，整个人腿脚颤抖，身体挂在自己身上，只好紧紧抱着自己作为支撑点，他无奈失笑，开始认命地给晕过去的小野猫清理身体。

总而言之，小野猫最后还是沉溺在男人的臂弯之中无法自拔，即使男人还是爱对自己使坏。

最近姜丹尼尔因为拍戏忙，无法分身，更无暇顾及家中的奶白小野猫，只好在片场抱着手机跟小野猫视频，睡眠不够还犯困，最后熬到双眼通红的他迫不及待回到家中，打开卧室门看到了一道亮丽的风景线。

暂停的电视主人公，小野猫正在自慰，漂亮的杏花眼失神地看着自己，胯下一片清凉，奶白的双腿一览无遗，粉嫩的乳头磨着身上的布料不禁发红，双手不停撸动着自己的嫩柱，企图获得灭顶的快感。

当姜丹尼尔俯身靠近问小野猫舒不舒服的时候，小野猫果断放弃撸动，不由分说地搂着自己的脖子，积极略微羞涩地吻上自己的蜜桃嘴唇。

试问，姜丹尼尔还能对小野猫说什么呢？

当然是用行动证明，好好用力疼爱这只诱惑人心智的小野猫啊！

首先，贝齿吸吮咬粉嫩的乳头，把它们变成美味的红果，接着双手撑开他那修长莹白的双腿，压下膝盖，用舌头疯狂舔吻搅拌那充满爱液的后穴，好让小野猫在自己的身下颤抖不停。

然后热吻着他白里透红的皮肤，抚摸身体的每一处，种上属于自己的特殊印记，留下唾液的味道，摆动腰胯疯狂抽送，顶弄紧紧咬着自己不放的内壁，撞击他花心最软的敏感点。

往往肠壁吸附和滚烫的火龙会十分默契、紧密贴合，后穴自动收缩，小野猫即将迎来高潮，他还得让小野猫的高声尖叫、呻吟不断，哭着要求他停止。

最后他与小野猫共同到达快感的巅峰，一起射精，停留在两人最舒服的时刻，亲吻小野猫的鼻头小痣，温柔地在白皙的小脸颊上吻了又吻。

姜丹尼尔自认自己一直给了小野猫足够多的安全感。

除了......

播放自己电视剧里的吻戏和床戏......

他粗略估算，开始禁了网线，假装线路故障，谁知道小野猫聪明得很，一个电话打过去请了维修人员上门维修。

 

一天下来，他拖着疲惫不堪的身体终于把自己的戏份一次过拍完回来，本想搂着可爱的小野猫一起入睡求抱抱安慰。

当他看见一堆散落在地上的衣服满是猫的爪印和摔到地上咬得乱七八糟的屁桃玩偶，最后视线停留在电视画面上暂停的床戏，他傻眼了，小野猫貌似离家出走了。

前一秒还在楼梯蹦哒蹦哒地下楼的小野猫霖霖脑子里只有一个“逃跑”的念头，他心爱的男人居然敢在电视机上跟别的女人接吻甚至是上床，最后还将自己蒙在鼓里。

他是天底下最傻的一只白猫，姜丹尼尔说什么他信什么。

小野猫霖霖头也不回地离家出走，好让姜丹尼尔十倍紧张地担心自己，好让男人也体会一下这酸中带涩，涩中有醋的滋味。

糟糕！

原本只是惩罚一下男人的小野猫变相在惩罚自己了，外面什么都没有，男人的蜜桃小脸疯狂占据自己的脑袋，他眯着眼睛，已经开始想念男人的各种好了。

那个肩宽后背的釜山真男人有时候既感性又多情，男人在找自己的时候都快哭了，带妆的蜜桃尖脸被额间的汗水濡湿，眼妆狼狈不堪，撩人的泪痣划过泪水，男人的脸落在他眼里又多了一分纯情温柔。

姜丹尼尔找他找得焦头烂额，焦虑的呼唤声听上去更是撕心裂肺，“霖霖快出来好不好？哥哥对不起你，我不是故意要骗你的，你见见哥哥好不好？”

小野猫在隐藏的地方不慌不忙地跳出来，略带疑问的杏花眼透出一丝不安，“哥哥你以后还会骗我吗？甚至会丢弃我吗？”

男人抱歉地抱紧小野猫，虔诚地在他灵动的猫耳朵上吻了又吻，“不会的！所以，霖霖愿意跟哥哥回家吗？”

小野猫还是有些犹豫，他觉得自己很喜欢姜丹尼尔，无法克制住自己的醋意，更无法忍受电视剧里的姜丹尼尔和别人接吻上床。

牵手，因为拍戏需要，姜丹尼尔给他做了很多思想工作，包括答应他回家前必定洗手。

“对不起，我以后不会这样了。”姜丹尼尔温柔地低声哄道，“霖霖，做我的猫吧！”

他听出来了，这是一句承诺。

他抬头与男人四目相对，也许是男人狼狈不堪，也许是他一时的心软。

他点头了。

小野猫窝在男人的怀里，心甘情愿地跟着姜丹尼尔回家，小鼻子嗅到了男人为自己散发着专属的荷尔蒙气味。

“傻霖霖，我拍吻戏跟尹导演坚持借角度，拍床戏也有替身上阵，对不起，哥哥隐瞒就是怕你误会，没有及时给你解释，也是我错了。”猫奴姜丹尼尔抚顺小野猫身上洁白无瑕的猫毛，松松软软的手感让他爱不惜手，“霖霖别担心，我拍戏会想尽办法守身如玉的，你那么单纯天真，哥哥我舍不得你受到一丁点的伤害。”

什么守身如玉啊？小野猫听到这个成语顿时脸红耳赤，姜丹尼尔的抚摸让他再也维持不了猫的形态。

他一丝不挂的美妙身体刚好被男人搂在怀里，被男人抚摸得服服帖帖的，想起男人第一次见到浑身光裸的自己的目瞪口呆的模样，他不禁失笑。

美人在怀，胯下风光无限好。

这种的情况下，估计没有男人能够受得了！

姜丹尼尔恨不得立即将小野猫拆吃入腹，然后狠狠地教训他，好让他也顺带记住离家出走的代价，得在床上把小野猫治的服服帖帖的。

小野猫在男人身下承欢，无法抗拒的沉迷、沉沦，就像海洛因，一旦吸食便无法自拔。

怀里人一声浪过一声的尖叫呻吟听得姜丹尼尔心花怒放。

姜丹尼尔干脆先开始挑逗乳头，舌头不断舔弄啃咬，在小野猫的锁骨一路往下吸吮，肉眼所见的皮肤皆是布满吻痕，他套弄熟练的技巧让小野猫愉快地射出白浊的精液。

他借助粘稠的精液扩张紧致的后穴，滚烫挺进那湿润的肠壁，交合处淫靡纠缠，流出来的白色液体更是将接连的地方泥泞不堪，他开始疯狂抽插，使劲用力顶撞花心最软的那块软肉，床头嘎吱响声开始产生化学变化。

几次欢爱下来，姜丹尼尔的双手始终与小野猫霖霖的十指紧扣，他用自己的滚烫体温温暖着小野猫的身体，火龙突突跳动，滚烫吓人的精液屡次射到花穴最深处，他紧紧地抱着小野猫颤抖不止的身体，朱红的唇瓣吻上那双失神的杏花眼，粉嫩的嘴唇。

“怎么还不出去啊？”体内的火龙似乎又大了一圈，小野猫霖霖不乐意了，说着就要伸脚往前踢开男人的胸膛。

“霖霖力气这么大啊？看来是我做得还不够好。”迷恋小野猫身体的姜丹尼尔手疾眼快地握着那只可爱的脚踝，他伸出舌尖舔咬，吸吮过每一根漂亮的脚趾，很快，小野猫没了骨头软了腰肢，“踢人是不对的，看来我还得要好好教教你做人的道理，免得你再次离家出走。”

姜丹尼尔一个轻而易举的翻身将小野猫压下身下，火龙抽出再缓缓推进，直到怀里的可人儿闷哼一声，在他肩上狠狠地咬了一口，随即紧紧回抱自己，伸出舌尖舔咬伤口。

名副其实的消毒疗伤。

“快啊，尼尔哥哥......啊哈......”小野猫奶软的哭喊声撩得姜丹尼尔心里发痒发麻，体内的火龙不禁又涨了一圈。

他还没来得及哄小野猫，小野猫难得主动磨蹭自己的胸前两点和颈窝处，以示讨好，“霖霖不敢了，哥哥动一下好不好嘛......”

“小哭包，哥哥现在就开始好好疼爱你哦，今天不把你做到晕为止，我就不姓姜！”撂下狠话的姜丹尼尔用行动证明自己的千真万确，沾满情欲的低音炮时不时在敏感的耳垂边啃咬撕磨，“嗯？我现在该用哪种方式开始调教小野猫霖霖好呢？”

骑乘的方式虽然有些费力，但胜在能够顶弄内壁的最深处，足够插得小野猫欲仙欲死，肌肤胜雪的身体任他索取。

后背进入式可以任意舔弄蝴蝶肩，囊袋前后拍打圆润挺翘的小屁股，也可以肆意揉搓白嫩嫩的臀肉，做到小野猫腿软发麻。

抬起膝盖的大操大合方式，抽插同样达到最深处，反复碾压花穴内的那一块软肉，大腿根处布满吻痕，液体不断流出，酥麻通畅全身。

还有腾空式、拥抱式、站立式等等。

不管是哪种惩罚方法，都有立竿见影的效果。

姜丹尼尔又忽悠小野猫自己挑一种，小野猫被摇晃得头晕目眩，根本做不出任何选择。

既然小野猫有选择困难症，那他“勉为其难”也一并好好治治吧。

小野猫闻着姜丹尼尔身上散发的成熟男性的荷尔蒙气味，身体承受着让自己失去理智的猛烈撞击，加重的力道似乎要把他的猫耳朵猫尾巴统统变出来。

快感入侵大脑，吞噬他的身体，小野猫只好一而再再而三地抱紧自己的男人，他喜欢男人疼爱自己。

小野猫在想，自己的体力不够，产生了举铁的想法，但姜丹尼尔坚决阻止。

他不允许软糯奶气的小野猫变成体力跟自己不相上下的肌肉小野猫。

从今往后，姜丹尼尔都会赖上这只奶白的小野猫，谁叫霖霖那么主动地向自己索吻，睡觉无意识会蹭自己的肩膀，偶尔还对自己撒娇，肉肉的猫垫子简直让自己的猫奴心脏轻松融化。

他真的喜欢小野猫霖霖喜欢到无法自拔了！！

 

END

 

文章by i..颜舒舒


End file.
